The present invention is directed to a rigid housing for a waterproof splice case. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a housing for a splice case employed with exposed heater strip installations.
It has been found advantageous to maintain specific temperatures in pipelines and the like in order that the contents contained within the pipeline will remain flowable or otherwise be undamaged by low temperature. Techniques have been developed for maintaining specific temperatures in such pipelines. One such technique is to wind an electrical heater strip about the pipe in a helical manner. The extensive length of such heater strips requires periodic splicing as well as a splice at the lead end of the strip. Such splices generally occur along exposed area of pipe which are subject to the natural weather environment and may be subjected to damaging blows or other loads. As a result of this exposure, it has been found advantageous to provide a moisture proof enclosure which is also capable of resisting damage from extraneous blows and other injurious loads.